Le cœur d'une femme est un océan de secret …
by Emynora
Summary: Hermione est sur son lit de mort , il ne lui reste plus que quelque instants à vivre et elle pense à sa vie , ses amis et son amour disparu ... Mais que c'est-il passé après la guerre ? C'est-elle mariée avec Ron ? Pour le savoir , il suffit d'aller lire !
1. Chapitre 1 : De silence et d'amour

Coucou les gens ! :) voilà après avoir lu mainte fanfiction , je m'y mets aussi ! :) j'espère que ça va vous plaire :) Bisous !

Ps : laissez une petite rewiew , ça fait toujours plaisir :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : De silence et d'amour

Le silence … Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne , je l'ai toujours apprécié .A Poudlard , il me libérait des piaillements incessants de Ron et Harry , ensuite de ceux de l'homme avec qui j'ai partagé ma vie durant 60 années . Le silence a apaisé les tentions de ma vie quotidienne en me laissent ces moments de répit ,ces moments rien qu'à moi où j'étais seule dans une bibliothèque ,dans mon jardin…Mais aujourd'hui , le silence réconfortant a laissé place à une solitude incessante. Alors c'est ça que ça fais d'être la dernière à partir .. . d'avoir enterré ses ami 1 à1 et ensuite l'amour de sa vie ... Aujourd'hui , il ne me reste plus que la solitude à mon chevet. Cette solitude parfois trompée par la visite d'un medicommage me regardant avec ses yeux pleins de pitié en voyant que mon état s'est dégradé ,que la vie me quitte peu à peu ,que le cancers me gagne un peu plus à chaque instant…Mais je n'ai pas peur vous savez. Non, je n'ai pas peur de la mort qui attends , tapie dans l'ombre que je pousse mon dernier souffle . Non , je n'ai pas peur car si pour certains elle pétrifie pour moi elle sera salvatrice .Elle me libéra de la douleur d'être la dernière , de la douleur du cancer , des regards de pitié des médicommages mais surtout elle me permettra de les revoir , de le revoir , lui , mon amour qui même après sa mort continue à hantée mon cœur par ces souvenirs ,par ce souvenir : car du haut de mes 110 ans je me souviens comme si c'était il y a instant du jour où tout à commencé …

FLASH BACK

La guerre était à nos portes , nous nous étions réfugiez au quartier générale de l'ordre depuis que poudlard avait été assiégé par les mangemort ...

Cela faisait déjà 1 mois que nous étions là , la vie reprenez sont cours , Moly s'occupait de la cuisine avec ginnie , pendant que le trio confinaient avec les plus jeunes au quartier générale faisaient le ménage ... Bien qu'à chaque mission de l'ordre l'inquiétude de ne plus voir revenir nos amis ou notre famille ce faisait sentir , nous faisions de notre mieux pour garder espoir , malgré les nouveaux nom qui venait s'ajouter un peu plus chaque jour à la longue liste des morts ...

Il n'était pas rare que certain aurore , revenu d'une mission ardue , déboulent dans la nuit . Néanmoins , ce jour la c'était différent car nous attendions plus personne et pourtant ...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Blessures multiples

Précédemment :

FLASH BACK

La guerre était à nos portes , nous nous étions réfugiés au quartier générale de l'ordre depuis que poudlard avait été assiégé par les mangemort ...

Cela faisait déjà 1 mois que nous étions là , la vie reprenait son cours , Moly s'occupait de la cuisine avec ginnie , pendant que le trio confinait avec les plus jeunes au quartier générale faisaient le ménage ... Bien qu'à chaque mission de l'ordre l'inquiétude de ne plus voir revenir nos amis ou notre famille ce faisait sentir , nous faisions de notre mieux pour garder espoir , malgré les nouveaux nom qui venait s'ajouter un peu plus chaque jour à la longue liste des morts ...

Il n'était pas rare que certain aurore , revenu d'une mission ardue , déboulent dans la nuit . Néanmoins , ce jour là c'était différent car nous attendions plus personne et pourtant …

Vers 2heures du matin quelqu'un tambourina à la porte du quartier générale. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que nous soyons tous réveillé. Je me précipita , ginnie à mes trousse dans l'entrée où tout le quartier générale était déjà rassemblé anticipant une éventuelle attaque mais il en était tout autre. Face à Lupin se trouvait Rogue ensanglanté soutenu tant bien que mal par..Malfoy. Une fois l'étonnement passé Molly se précipita vers Rogue.

"Thonk , Sirius ! venez m'aider , nous allons le transporté dans l'infirmerie s'écria Molly

Thonk et Sirius obtempèrent et transportèrent Rogue dans notre petite infirmerie de fortune, Pomfresh les suivant de près.

Lupin se retourna alors sur nous : " retourner tous vous coucher !je m'occupe de Malfoy "

Lupin se retourna alors et Malfoy le suivis dans un des bureau du rez-de chaussée . nous ne saurions rien de plus cette nuit là .

Plus tard j'appris que la mère de malfoy était morte cette nuit là , le seigneur des ténèbre ayant découvert la couverture de Rogue le tortura la nuit durant mais au moment de le tuer, Narcissa s'interposa en criant :

TRANSPLANE DRAGO !

Malfoy saisit Rogue et transplana laissant le corps sans vie de sa mère qui venait de sauver les 2 amours de sa vie d'un sombre destin.

"FIN DU FLASH BACK"

Madame Malfoy ? le médicomage me sortit de ma rêverie , je le regarda d'un regard morne et il enchaîna : " C'est l'heure de votre chimio madame Malefoy "

Quel mélange intriguant je peux lire à cette instant dans son regard.. une gentillesse sincère qui se mêle à une pitié à peine dissimulée . Inconsciemment ca me blessait . Je n'ai jamais inspiré pitié.. que ce soit sur le champ de bataille ou au cours de ma vie. ne sait -il pas que c'est grâce à moi et mes compatriotes si il a les fesses sauvent ? Mais cela n'a plus d'importance… je finis par acquiescer et il m'emmena pour ma chimio Comme si cela allait vraiment m'aider , ne peuvent -ils pas me laisser ? Le cancers consume mon corps un peu plus jours après jours et ce malgrés les chimios . Je suis entrain de mourir et eux ils s'acharnent. Comme Molly et Pomfresh l'on fait pour Rogue Il y a de ca 93 ans…

FLASH BACK :

Le matin quand j'entra dans l'infirmerie je pus constater que la nuit avait été dure pour molly et Pomfresh. Et Rogue n'était même encore stabilisé ce qui laissait déjà envisager la suite de la journée. Rogue était ouvert , brûlés à de multiples endroit , des plaies toujours plus profonde dispersées sur son corps et accompagnée de quelques fractures ne laissaient rien envisagée de bon pour le maître des potions.


End file.
